


Underdesirable

by maddie_fishy_dragon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Feels, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Heartbreak, Mettaton is a huge dick though, Other, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Sans Is A Dick, Through and through - Freeform, but only for a little while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddie_fishy_dragon/pseuds/maddie_fishy_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The monsters have arrived above ground and I am starting to wonder if they were called monsters for a reason other than their appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Begin with Diddly Squat

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off a very unusual dream I had so fair warning the characters may be 'out of character', sorry, I'm just writing it how my dream played out.

It has been a few months since the monsters emerged from Mt. Ebott and of course everyone acted out like they always do. There were always two sides, one against the monsters and one for the monsters. In the beginning, I saw no harm in them coming here into my town. I thought it might cause an improvement since many of the monsters seemed a lot nicer than many of the humans I have encountered. But I was dead wrong.

Within the time that the monsters had surfaced, I lost my home, my well paying job, and many of my friends. I didn’t necessarily hate the monsters but I wasn’t going to trust them right away anymore, that was for sure. I lost everything I had built up to since I was young and it pissed me off enough to hold a very deep dark bitterness with me everywhere I went. I used to be lively and caring, always putting others before myself and helping others out even with a simple drop of a hat. Now I was silent, secluded, and ignored everyone and everything to the best of my abilities.

It was now autumn and soon becoming winter as the leaves started to fall and the wind picked up more often than usual. I had gotten off work after a long and tiring day at my new job. The human customers were always complaining to me about the monsters and the monsters were just complaining to themselves which made no sense to me at all. Various monster shops took over the common places I used to go to since a lot of the humans packed up and left the town, not wanting to even look at the monsters. I headed to one of the newer places that I haven’t tried yet, walking into a little bar with a neon “Grillby’s” sign hanging at the top. I sat at one of the stools on the end and ordered a hot chocolate just to warm myself up since I was, unfortunately, underweight, and could barely produce enough heat for myself.

It was a curse more than anything and I have had to deal with it all of my life. Being skinny and underweight was nothing to work towards, it wasn’t a goal, it was death. I was very self conscious because of my weight and always wanted to switch bodies with basically ANYONE else. My high metabolism has given others many chances to criticize me on my appearance and it frustrated me to no end.

Putting that aside, the hot coco arrived and once I took a sip, I knew I had to mark this place on my route from now on. With the warm cup in hand and the fire monster on the other side of the bar, I felt like I was in hell, and I was enjoying it to no end. My content was cut short when I felt two hands slipping under my arms and I realized someone was trying to pick me up.

Without even having time to think of the consequences, I flung my leg up backwards to hit the other in the crotch which in turn caused the unknown assailant to jerk and drop me back down onto the floor. And of course, I was too stupid to let go of my cup so lukewarm hot chocolate spilled all over the counter, myself, the assailant, and the floor. I let out a grunt as I sat up and collected myself before freezing up and realizing what I had just done. I looked around as my anxiety set in, quickly getting up to find that my assailant was a skeleton in a hoodie, covering their crotch since they were still in a bit of pain from my hard kick. 

“O-oh my god! I-I’m so sorry! I-I didn’t mean to! You just… surprised me! I’m so sorry! I just- oh please don’t be mad, please be ok- I mean… ah… s-sorry!” I flailed and hesitated, looking at the scene over once again, I determined that the best solution for me was to just bolt, and so I did. I ran right out of Grillby’s and straight home before anyone could say anything to me. Smooth move me.

Though I was bitter, I was still an introvert, and like every other stereotypical introvert, I was very awkward with conversations with people that I didn’t know or wasn’t familiar with. I paced in my small home as I thought of the events that just occurred and tried to regain the courage to go back and actually talk to the odd skeleton. Until I realized that it actually WAS a skeleton, a monster to be more precise, causing myself to grow confused. I decided to put those thoughts on hold as I changed out of my sticky and chocolatey clothes and took a shower before getting ready for bed. 

Back at the bar, Sans had recollected himself and Grillby had cleaned up the mess that was made, the rest of the patrons not really fussing up when I had caused a ruckus. “*ok then, that could have gone better, who was that grillby?” Sans looked up at the bartender who only shrugged, telling Sans that it was the first time he’d seen them in the bar. “*well, whoever it was, i’m sure they’ll come back eventually. i mean, no one can resist your food and my charm~” Sans gave a smirk and sat at one of the booths that had a few monsters in it, chatting with them for a while before he too headed home for the night.


	2. No Joke?

The next day, I was off work and actually had decided to return to Grillby’s to pay what I owed since I left without paying for my hot chocolate. I am no thief, I will pay for my things and my meals because many people work hard and stealing from them is just cruel. Once I stepped through the door, I looked around this time, taking in the atmosphere of the place before going up to the counter and pulling out my money. “I want to apologize for my actions the night before. I did not intend to leave in such a way but I wasn’t really thinking properly at the time.”

I politely bowed my head to the fire monster behind the bar and handed him the money to pay for last night drink. “I hope you can forgive me, I really like your hot chocolate and was hoping I could have another? I'll finish it this time…” Grillby raised an eyebrow before taking the money and starting to make another hot chocolate. “I'm not the one you should be apologizing to.” Once he said that, the door made a chime, causing me to turn and see the large skeleton from last night walk in.

I slightly slinked down in my seat and looked away from the other, feeling a little guilty from last night's actions. Once the skeleton was close enough, he looked at me with his permanent grin. “*see grillby, I told you they'd be back, even in my seat like last time.” I looked up a bit in confusion before realizing this skele was probably a regular and often day in the same seat, the exact seat I was sitting in right now.

I gave a little huff and sat up straighter, glaring at the skeleton. “Are you kidding me? Is that why you tried to pick me up yesterday!? You could have fucking asked you jerk! I WAS going to apologize for kicking you but you know what, fuck you. I'm going to enjoy my hot chocolate this time right here and if you lay a bony finger on me I swear to God I will slap you so hard you'll be sent to Albuquerque!”

Most of the bar went silent for a few moments, long enough for me to start feeling self conscious again so I turned away from the skele and focused only on my hot chocolate, sipping it slowly so I could calm down. The skeleton didn't sit down in another seat as he leaned against the counter and calmly ordered a ketchup, mimicking me as he drank the condiment. “*jeez kiddo, not one for jokes are you. maybe i need to step up my game. i bet by the end of the week, i can make you laugh. loser pays the other's tab forever, eh?” I glanced at the other with a glare. Something about that bet didn't really seem fair since I had no idea what kind of ‘tab’ he already had raked up. I paused and looked down a bit, knowing that if I lost, I'd never be able to pay for myself ever again. With all the people I've met, they like to take advantage of me and a monster is no different.

I shook my head and took another sip. “I never bet on something I know there isn’t a 100% chance of me winning.” I finished up my hot chocolate and paid for it before getting up to leave but the skeleton followed me out. “wow, definitely not one for jokes. hey, what's your name bud? i’m sans, sans the skeleton.” I was quiet as I walked before telling him my name and he made a little pun with it. I looked away, not really amused by his antics and truth be told, I just wanted him to go away. I didn't want to deal with any more monsters, literally and figuratively.

“Just go home Sans, nothing you do will make me laugh and if you try to tickle a laugh out of me I will break your fingers.” I shot a glare at him but he only shrugged. “*nah, tickling is cheating… just harmless jokes and pranks from me. but there’s still a chance of me making you laugh, right?” I clenched my teeth and gave a huff.”I'm done talking to you, skeleton. Drop it and leave me alone.” Sans raised an eyebrow(?) before shaking his head and teleporting away.

I sighed and made my way home to the ‘all new fabulous and luxurious MTT Apartments and Hotel Resort’. To me, that just summed up to a load of shit and a scam. Obviously these monsters have no idea what “luxurious” means considering the apartment I am in now was 100 times worse than my actual house that I had before. 

When the monsters came above ground, the robot Mettaton wanted to build someplace that everyone could live in, humans and monsters included. However, there wasn’t really much room in the town so they bought out an area and a few houses around it to have enough room to build something that big. They assured me that I would get to live there and rent was completely free but what they did not fucking tell me was that it was literally just a big room, a small kitchen, and a tiny bathroom. Absolutely nothing else.

I was so heartbroken that I decided not to trust any more monsters even if my life depended on it. Though that never lasted long with my anxiety and guilty conscience. I always end up caring too much in the end, even when I don’t want to care at all. I know it doesn’t make sense so let’s just get back to it then.


	3. A Bet is a Bet?

I went about my business for about a week, avoiding Grillby’s and working my butt off to feed myself and save up to get out of the apartments. Once I had another day off, I wandered back to Grillby’s needing the warm atmosphere desperately to relax me from my stress. When I arrived, Sans was already in ‘his’ seat, so I sat a few stools away from him, wanting to keep my distance from the other. My hope and joy was short lived when he scooted over to sit next to me and chat with me, throwing a few puns my way.

I couldn’t help but smile a little at a few as I sipped my hot chocolate, slightly ‘warming up’ to the punful skeleton. I stayed a bit longer than the previous times and when I went to pay, Sans stopped me and shook his head. “*hey kiddo, a bet is a bet. i couldn’t make you laugh by the end of the week so i’m going to pay your tab from now on.” I gawked a bit at the other and looked at him confused. “But I never agreed to the bet? You really don’t have to Sans…”

I knew what would happen if he did end up paying, my guilt and anxiety would drive me to do something for him in return so I wouldn’t feel guilty for him paying. I quickly gave Grillby the money and hurried out of the bar before Sans could protest. My mind works in mysterious ways that even I do not understand from time to time. Like how I turned into a hypocrite by befriending Sans and hanging out at Grillby’s more often than I should have.

Whenever I went back, I would sit one stool closer to the end than the time before and eventually I made it to the second to last seat and found out why Sans never sat there. Once I made just a little bit of contact, I heard the most ridiculous fart noise ever but sat down stone faced as if it didn’t even exist, wondering how many puns the skeleton would throw at me before realizing that I didn’t appreciate pranks as much as he did. Jokes are one thing, they can make you giggle, depending on the type, but pranks are always for the amusement of others and not the one getting pranked. I wanted him to understand that I don’t fuck around when it came to pranks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating for a long while. My computer decided to go kaput and I had no time since work (and Pokemon Go) has sucked up my life. I should be updating more often though maybe?


	4. A Rush of DETERMINATION

After the little prank incident, we started chatting a bit more for about a month and I started to get comfortable around him, which was a very bad idea. I hadn’t even realized I started to ‘like’ the skele until _the group_ came in and started being regulars. I just want you to know, that I have nothing against larger people, if anything, I envy them, and soon, I became even more jealous when Sans would deliberately stop hanging out with me, just to be with them instead.

Yeah, talk about a blow at my self esteem. I already hated how my body was but I suppose a big skeleton wanted to hang out with big people. I felt worthless. I felt like I was walking up the stairs to a new life and all of a sudden, someone flipped the switch to turn it into a slide like in those older cartoons. I was back at rock bottom, and I knew I needed to do **something** to make me feel better about myself, to make me feel worth it enough so I wouldn’t try to ‘kick the bucket’. I even already had an idea in mind.

It started out as an every other day thing, I would come in right after work, hang out with Sans for about an hour, then he’d leave to the bigger booth, leaving me with Grillby. I started pulling out of my savings since I gave up on my dream home, and started paying off Sans tab. I felt, a bit more useful. I was helping my two closest monster friends, Grillby, so he could take care of the place, and Sans, so he didn’t have to worry about anything anymore. He could rake up his tab as high as he wanted and I was still determined to pay it off in the end. It gave me a reason to live, at least for a little while.

This went on until about December, when I ran out of savings and Sans tab was ⅔ of the way paid off. I haven’t mentioned a word of this to Sans and I begged Grillby not to tell him it was me even though I wasn’t done yet. I was determined to finish what I started, and to do so, I started working more, and only coming once a week to pay. I didn’t take care of myself as much since I was so stuck on my goal but Sans didn’t even seem to notice that I was showing up less or that I looked even skinnier and paler than normal. I wasn’t making myself this way on purpose, I would just keep losing track of time or not feel motivated enough to eat sometimes. Grillby tried to feed me whenever I came over but I would usually just push it away, except for the hot chocolate, it was always too good to refuse.


	5. Back At The Bottom

By the time winter was turning into the yucky phase where it was still bitter cold but most of the snow was melted and/or too gross to play in, I had finished paying off Sans tab and felt a bit better about myself. I loved accomplishing things, even when it was not really something I was supposed to accomplish in the first place.

I was sitting in the second seat now, like usual and I do not know what it was but something in my gut just told me to check up on Sans and see how he was doing. Apparently, it had to have been the worst possible time for me to turn because I looked over and saw a larger girl in his lap and he was cuddling her like a teddy bear. All of my esteem was flushed back down the toilet and every one of my insecurities flew back into my head as I rushed out of the place and hurried home, holding my stomach tight since I felt like I was going to get sick from all the pain and hurt I was feeling.

I am an idiot.

Back at Grillby’s a few of the patrons noticed my rush and started to ask around, a little confused by my behavior. It was enough that Sans looked around and headed up to Grillby, asking about what the fuss was. Grillby blatantly ignored him and continued to cater to the other customers and take care of cleaning as if Sans was not even there. Sans slightly grew a bit impatient and stopped Grillby by tugging on his arm, only to get a hard and flaming slap across the face, causing the whole place to grow silent.

Grillby was the first to speak, in an angry huff, “How does that make you feel Sans, hm? Did that hurt? Because you sure as hell deserve it with how you have been treating your friend, which, I’m not even sure if they would like to call you that anymore. Remember the human that came in here _first?_ Hm? Well I sure do considering they have been coming in constantly, hoping to hang out with **you** , _lord knows why_ , though they vent to me because I’m the only open ear to them.” Sans tried to mumble something about ‘neither of them even having ears’ but Grillby shot him a glare.

Sans gave a light sigh, “*so i’m not so great at keeping friends, what else is new? frisk and i don’t even talk anymore since they’ve moved onto bigger and better things, being the ambassador and all.” Grillby rolled his eyes and pulled out a long slip of paper with “Sans tab” on the top, handing it to him. Sans gave a loud groan and rubbed his eyes. “*really grillbz, you’re gonna pull this on me now? i thought we were talking about that human.” But Grillby huffed and shot him a glare. “Just read it Sans, all of it.”

Sans held up his hands in defense before starting to read through from the beginning where all his tabs started to add up and how much money he owed. As he got to about ¾ of the way down, he noticed that it started to shrink instead of grow, becoming a bit confused as it slowly shrank down to 0 within the past few months. He gave a weak chuckle and looked back up at Grillby, “*what, did you do this? do i owe you in favors now or somethin? because that is a lot easier way to pay it off.”

Grillby just shook his head and crossed his arms, “You don’t owe **me** anything, but you do owe someone else an apology. Now sit down Sans, you are going to do this the right way or so help me I’ll ban you from my establishment because what you have done can not be forgiven or forgotten easily. Now sit your pelvis down and listen.” Once Sans sat down, Grillby filled him in with what I have done and what I have vented to Grillby about when I was feeling down and needed to get things off of my chest. I personally always thought that Grillby was ignoring me the whole time since he had never said a word to me or responded, he mostly just listened and now it was Sans turn to listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~ Surprise! Not dead~ Sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed, when I write at 4 in the morning I tend to make mistakes so... I'll post another one probably soon, I have it written up I just gotta... proofread when I'm not... yeah...


	6. A Look Into The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly a filler chapter while I get motivation since I have a day off work! @v@ It's got a few feels since some of it is truth but not all.

Let me fill you in on the part of the story that has not been told, all of the life events that I have vented to Grillby that he is now telling Sans. I grew up with my mother and my older brother in a little house that I have called home for most of my life. My mother works a high paying job and my brother works a physically demanding job while I just worked at a simple little store because I do not get along with people well. My father told me the stories of the monsters when I was younger before he moved away to another town, my mother would not let me visit him because she was too busy to take me there. As I was growing up, I accumulated a few cats at my mother's since I had a weak heart when it came to animals, especially stray ones. They were my passion, I told Grillby all about my dream to move to the coast and work with aquatic animals and help clean up the trash on the beaches and such.

I was not very social and I only had a couple close friends, other than my cats which I treated like my own children since I never wanted any real kids. Things went well and as time went on, my dream was closer and closer to my reach, but as hills go, sometimes you trip and fall on your way up. My mother passed from an accident at her work, which basically pushed both me and my brother into a spiraling depression. Neither of us took it well and it affected him so much, he got drunk one night and crashed the car, he did not make it.

Because I am a pure coward, I did not kill myself. I always promised my friends and family that I would never purposefully hurt myself, no matter how bad things were. I wanted to be there when people needed me until the very end when there was no one left. All I had left were my cats and the house, which I promised to take care of for mom.

I was still hopelessly depressed for about a year, barely feeding myself but still managed to keep my weight steady. Eventually I went back to work to start saving up money again until the time came when the monsters showed up. They seemed to come out of nowhere really since I barely even noticed the small mountain a good few miles away from town. I told Grillby I still felt pure guilt for giving up the house so easily, I had to put every last little thing into storage but being the sentimental little human I am, I took a picture of everything before moving anything. And because I could not have the cats in my apartment, because of the dog guards, I had to go to the local shelter to have them watch over my babies while I was saving money. That stupid robot did not even tell me I couldn't have my cats until it was too late to say no. I try to visit them as often as I can and pay them not to let anyone adopt them or kill them. _**My precious babies.**_

I did not tell Grillby much more, maybe a few extra details here and there when I could remember them but I easily forget things. I would also often stop what I was saying because I would get too emotional. I did tell him about my self conscious weight problem and a little bit about my crush on Sans but I mostly mumbled that part in hopes that he did not hear since I mutter to myself from time to time.


End file.
